Talk:Arch-Curate Vyrthur/Archive 1
Is he always an antagonist? He is a Vampire, so I'm assuming, if you side with the vampires he is on your side, no? You still have to fight him even if you joined the vampires. Ok, good to know. Easy kill as Vampire Lord Should it be mentioned that a simple way to kill Vrythur is by using the Vampiric Grip attack on him and throwing him off the side of the railing? I've tested in on the XBOX 360 and it works. DraGGonized (talk) 08:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC)DraGGonized) : That's genius! Good idea, but it's best to leave strategies here on the talk page. : Jimeee (talk) 12:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Even easier (and so tempting); Unrelenting Force shout, at full power. Give him a second to back all the way up to the railing, and then watch him fly. Please note that looting his body is impossible if you do this. ::: It's not impossible - you can just jump down after him with Become Ethereal. ::: Jimeee (talk) 09:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I found his body still on the floor, after blowing him off the edge with unrelenting force, and then using the Wayshrines to travel down to the bottom of the lake and lotting his body. 14:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) You can also loot him by jumping into a small bit of water near the bottom of the waterfall, then you can climb out, and because of the flatness of the ice, it is pretty easy to find his body. :: Dead Thrall? Anyone know how he is as a dead thrall? He'd make a good one, I assume - 01:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : I tried to use Dead Thrall on him, but it says he's too powerful, even with Necromage Perk. :: I used The Ritual Stone on him and it works. Furthermore, you loot him armor first then travel through a wayshrine portal, his armor respawns on his body. :: Jimeee (talk) 12:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :: He levels up 1.2X the player's level, so if you get him when you are level 34 or below, you will have quite possibly the most unique thrall. Good to know. Can't wait till greedy Bethesda releases Dawnguard on PS3 - 20:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :: what about with dual casting? i know you can "dead thrall" boethiah's champion and loot the ebony mail indefinately, i just wanted to be sure it doesnt work The Road Warrior 15:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :: you know the exploit with the ritual stone works well, but id still like to have him as a thrall - The Road Warrior 15:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :: You get use the "setlevel" command to make him low enough to Dead Thrall, then use it again to restore his powers. :: To answer your question of is he a good thrall, yes, he is amazing, and if you have him and Serana as followers, you can kill pretty much anything. 23:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) One Of The Last Living? How Is He One of the last living snow elves he's undead (so technically Dead) Interwiki-Links Can you add this Link, thanks: de:Erzkurator Vyrthur Mike alias the Checker (talk) 00:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Complete Dialogue As I find this fight one of the best in the whole game, not to mention the amazing and sort of dramatic backstory (he was infected, he believed that Auri-El had abandoned him etc), I wrote down the whole dialogue he exchanges with the Dragonborn and Serana: After entering the room Vyrthur: Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow? You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me. Serana: Wait, is he talking about me? Vyrthur: Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end! After defeating first wave Vyrthur: An impressive display but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths! Finish them! Serana: Watch out! He's pulling down the ceiling! After defeating second wave Vyrthur: This has gone on long enough! Serana: Your life ends here! Vyrthur: Child, my life ended long before you were born! After dispatching the Ancient Frost Atronach and the rest of the enemies Vyrthur: No! I won't let you ruin centuries of preparation! Serana: Surrender and give us the Bow! Vyrthur: Death first! After the ceiling has been brought down Serana: Are you alright? Come on, we can do this. I know we can! I'd like to see the dialogue on the page. I might do another post to integrate it in the current text. But if any admins free with my opinion, I'd appreciate it. 19:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Who is the first vampire? According to sources, Lamae Beolfag was the first vampire in Tamrael history. Having been raped by Molag Bal, she died and was reborn as the Daughter of Coldharbour; she then spread the vampire disease to others, creating more vampires. There's only one problem: Lamae Beolfag was converted in the early First Era, but Vyrthur was converted sometime in the Merethic Age. So here's the question: how can Lamae Beolfag be the first vampire, if vampires existed in the Merethic Age? And if vampires existed in that era, how did they come to be? Voice Actor Does anyone know the voice actor for this character or where to find such information? I think it may be Stephen Russell, the voice of Mercer Frey. -- { 13:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) } :IMDB says it's Stephen Russel, yes. —Atvelonis (talk) 14:19, September 1, 2015 (UTC)